


why i think glass doors are dangerous, a thread

by sorrowfulheaven



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrowfulheaven/pseuds/sorrowfulheaven
Summary: Korra wasn't having a great morning, which culminated in her walking into a glass door. She made a seemingly inconsequential tweet about it, but it ended up garnering some attention when Asami Sato, whom Korra definitely didn't have a crush on, quote tweeted it. Maybe the morning wasn't quite as bad as she'd initially thought.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 24
Kudos: 296





	why i think glass doors are dangerous, a thread

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is yet again being posted at 4am with very minor edits (i see a pattern), so excuse any mistakes for the time being, i'll go deal with them soon. inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/kyoshidyke/status/1295938061038100487?s=20) tweet, with [permission](https://twitter.com/kyoshidyke/status/1296186920280547330?s=20) (enthusiasm?) from the original poster to write this. hope you enjoy!

Korra was, decidedly, not having the greatest morning. She had overslept by nearly an hour, missing half of her first lecture of the day, which, with her marks, she couldn’t really afford to do, then she’d had her debit card denied when trying to buy a sandwich (a sandwich!) from one of the cheapest places on campus. She had to leave the shop embarrassed, stomach growling. The cashier shot her a quick look of pity, but Korra knew there was nothing he could’ve done to help her out. She would’ve felt especially bad if he’d offered to pay for her. 

Korra headed back towards the door, checking her phone for the time, wondering whether she’d have time to run back home and grab some of Bolin’s leftovers from the fridge. 

_10:24_ , the clock read. _If I walk fast enough, it only takes about twenty mi—_

_Thunk._

Korra’s head suddenly bumped into something hard. She pocketed her phone and rubbed her forehead. She hadn’t been that careless, had she? She looked up to see what the culprit for the collision had been. _A glass door._

Now even more embarrassed than before, Korra opened the door and ran out, the thought of heading home swiftly forgotten. She sat down on a bench where she hoped she wouldn’t be seen and buried her head in her hands. _As if this day couldn’t get any worse._ She rubbed her forehead again, already feeling a small bump forming. 

Her stomach growled again, reminding Korra that she had been about to go home and steal some food from her housemates, but she felt something was bound to happen either on her way home or back, which would’ve just made her miss yet another lecture. She settled on eating the biscuits she’d stacked in her backpack for emergencies—this definitely counted as an emergency. They were slightly stale, but they helped satisfy her hunger, at least until she could go home and eat some actual food. She only had a two-hour lecture left for the day, thankfully, so the biscuits would suffice for such a short amount of time.

As she ate, Korra defaulted to scrolling through her Twitter timeline. She didn’t really know why she went back to that godforsaken app so often; it just made her either angry at the current state of the world or sad about the current state of the world. Most of her timeline was full of people arguing with each other, and while Korra wouldn’t usually condemn that (to call her argumentative would be an understatement), the morning she’d had made her really, really not want to deal with that kind of stuff.

She decided to post a few tweets making light of the whole walking-into-a-glass-door situation, hoping it would make her feel slightly better about herself.

_korra @avatarkorra_

_why i think glass doors are dangerous, a thread:_

|

_1) they hurt to walk into_

|

_—end of thread_

Korra chuckled to herself and was about to close the app when a particular tweet caught her eye.

_Asami Sato @FTRINDUSTRIES_

_just saw the cutest girl walk into a glass door_

Okay.

Now, Korra knew that Asami, heiress to Future Industries, went to her university, and that she was one year ahead of Korra. If she was honest, part of the reason Korra had chosen this particular university in the first place had been the possibility that she could run into Asami at one point. The university was huge, hosting about forty thousand students across a vast campus, so the likeliness of that happening was small, especially considering the incompatibility of their degrees, but it was still very much a possibility.

Still, despite the coincidence, there was a possibility that she hadn’t seen Korra, but someone else, right? Korra thought back to the shop she’d just exited. She was fairly confident she would’ve noticed Asami Fucking Sato in her general vicinity. After all, Korra had been enthralled by the girl ever since she’d first found her Twitter account, where she’d learned that Asami was a witty, funny woman, while also using her platform to try to bring some good to the world. And, obviously, she was gorgeous. Korra might have harbored a small, little, insignificant crush on Asami, but she would’ve never admitted to it, no matter how much Bolin and Mako teased her about it.

The point was, Korra would’ve noticed Asami. She probably just saw someone else run into a glass door. People did that all the time, right? It wasn’t that uncommon. 

Korra was snapped out of her thoughts by her phone vibrating continuously. She frowned, as there wasn’t anyone that would be calling her at this time, but then noticed it wasn’t even a call; the vibrations were caused by a sudden inflow of Twitter notifications. That made her even more confused, since barely anyone ever interacted with her tweets. Twitter was, for the most part, Korra’s way of screaming into the void, so to be bombarded with notifications to the point that the app barely functioned was weird. 

Of all things to gain any traction, it had been her tweet about her walking into a fucking glass door. Korra muted the notifications for said tweet, to prevent her phone from lagging so much, and scrolled through them to find the culprit for its sudden popularity. Her eyes widened as she saw a particular quote tweet.

_Asami Sato @FTRINDUSTRIES_

_this thread is so important. glass doors should be banned so cute girls don’t walk into them anymore_

Okay. 

Korra was officially freaking out.

 _The_ Asami Sato had somehow found Korra’s tweet about her walking into a glass door, which was tweeted just a few minutes after Asami’s tweet about her having seen a cute girl walking into a glass door. Asami’s tweet about her having seen _Korra_ (!!!!!) walking into a glass door.

Korra’s shitty morning had suddenly become so much better. 

She grinned, shouldering her backpack, a wave of confidence suddenly washing over her. She looked into her phone’s front camera to make sure she looked okay, sans the small bump forming on her forehead, and strode back towards the shop she had so embarrassingly exited only minutes prior. 

As she entered the door, this time making sure _not_ to walk into it accidentally, Korra scanned the shop for Asami. Disappointment washed over her face the more she glanced around, the girl seemingly nowhere to be seen. _Maybe it was just weird a coincidence in the end_ , Korra thought.

Korra’s phone vibrated. She leaned against the wall, next to the entrance, and unlocked it to check the notification. It was a direct message. From none other than Asami Sato. 

**_Asami Sato:_ ** _looking for me?_

Korra’s eyes darted around the shop again, still unable to spot Asami. _Okay, two can play this game._

 **_korra:_ ** _maybe_

Korra still couldn’t find Asami, so she hoped she would reveal herself, either through a message or by walking up to Korra. Korra’s heart started beating fast and her stomach, nearly empty as it was, was in a knot. She still couldn’t wrap her head around the fact that Asami Sato had just called her cute, and publicly at that.

Korra’s phone vibrated again.

 **_Asami Sato:_ ** _table 5 ;)_

Korra started walking through the shop, reading the numbers on the tables, hoping she didn’t look like a creep. The numbers made no sense, with table three being right next to table one and table seven, which frustrated Korra even more. Still, she eventually spotted a table concealed quite awkwardly in a corner, which couldn’t quite be seen from the entrance, but she didn’t have enough time to think about that as she saw Asami at the table, waving Korra over. Korra felt the skin on her face heat up, but complied, sitting down in front of Asami.

“How’s your head?” was the first thing Asami said. 

_Straight to the point, huh._ Korra rubbed the bump forming on her forehead again, somewhat subconsciously.

“Oh, um. It’s alright. I’ve had worse.”

Asami giggled.

“I’m Asami. But I guess you already knew that.”

Korra chuckled and stretched out her arm to shake Asami’s.

“Korra. Nice to meet you, Asami.”

Asami gave her a genuine smile.

“Would you like something to drink, Korra? Something to eat?”

Korra shook her head.

“I’m alright, thanks.”

Korra’s stomach, of course, chose that exact moment to rumble. Asami looked at her for a second and laughed. 

“My treat. You can pay next time.”

Asami winked and got up from the table, presumably to get them some food, before Korra could even process what she’d said. _Next time? Is this a date? Am I on a date with Asami Sato?_

Korra was reasonably confident in her looks. She’d been working hard on toning her body over the past few years, and it showed a bit in her face as well. So the more she thought about it, the less surprised she was that Asami had taken an interest in her, but she still found it somewhat odd. Korra had known Asami was bi, she’d made that no secret on social media, but she didn’t think she was Asami’s type; she seemed more the kind to be into softer and quieter girls, but what did Korra know.

Asami returned to the table with a platter of assorted pastries, and Korra’s stomach rumbled again, her mouth watering at the sight of the food. For a small and relatively cheap shop on a university campus, their food was surprisingly good. It was no surprise students often gathered there to eat and study between classes.

“So, Korra, do you study here?”

Korra nodded, stuffing her face with something from the platter. She wasn’t sure exactly what it was, but it was food, and it tasted nice, so that was good enough for Korra at that moment.

“I thought so. I’ve seen you around, but I didn’t really know how to approach you. You’re cute.”

Korra almost choked on whatever she was eating, but managed to swallow. She wasn’t sure why she was so surprised at the statement—this wasn’t even the first time Asami had called her cute. Maybe because she hadn’t expected her to say it to her face.

“Th-thank you. I think you’re cute too.”

Asami blushed.

“Thank you, Korra. What do you say, do you wanna go on a date sometime? An actual date, somewhere nice.”

Korra smiled.

“I’d like that. Give me your number?” she asked, tentatively. 

Asami nodded, and so Korra handed the other girl her phone. Asami put her number in Korra’s phone and gave it back. Korra laughed as she saw the contact name: _Salami Sato_.

“Um, did you mean to write Salami?” 

Asami laughed alongside Korra.

“Damn autocorrect. Can you rewrite that?”

“Hmm, no, I think I like Salami.”

Korra texted Asami so that she had her number as well, still munching on some of the food from the platter. As Asami was saving Korra’s number in her own phone, Korra saw how late it had gotten. 10:48. She had class in twelve minutes, all the way across campus.

“Shit, sorry, I gotta run, I’ve got a lecture at eleven I really can’t miss.”

“That’s alright. It was nice hanging out with you, Korra. Text me, yeah?”

Korra nodded, smiling. She took another one of those pastries from the platter, leaving the rest for Asami.

“I’ll take you up on that date soon enough. See you around, Asami!”

“I sure hope so. See you, Korra!”

As Korra left the shop, she felt oddly warm, despite the cold November air making her breath visible. Maybe her day hadn’t been so shit after all. As she made her way to her lecture, she couldn’t help but think about Asami, and how naturally conversation had flowed between the two of them, as brief as their encounter had been. Korra couldn’t wait to rub it into Bolin and Mako’s faces when she got home.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i can be found on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lesbiansuki) and [tumblr](https://kyoshi-toph.tumblr.com/), feel free to send in prompts and just come talk if you want. i might continue this if i get ideas and if there's enough interest, but we'll see.


End file.
